How We Feel Inside
by Rosett
Summary: Song Fics! I give warning. Lots of fluff.
1. Skyscraper

**(A/N) **This is my first fanfic so no flames plz!

**1:Skyscraper. (Kagome P.O.V)**

I peeked out of the curtain to see people chatting softly to each other as if nothing in this world mattered. I searched the school's stage room and found _him._ Inuyasha.

Inuyasha uses me. Uses me for comfort when Kikyo wasn't around. He would let me hold him, love him, sleep next to him. Because I look like Kikyo. The dead Miko who walks the earth, living off of abandoned souls. Souls that could have found peace.

He runs to her. Leaves me watching him disappear while feeling like there is nothing left of me. But I stand tall and proud and strong yet broken. Like…well… a skyscraper. He can take everything. Break everything. I won't care. I'll slowly turn into an emotionless, _living,_ body walking, talking, comforting like a Miko should. To finish my cheerful state, I wrote a song that might reach that thick scull of Inuyasha's and save me from the fate I can already see.

Inuyasha's hair was black, eyes a violet brown, and his doggie ears, fangs, and claws were gone. Tonight was the night of the new moon. His weakest state when he might give in to his true feelings.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I have your attention? Tonight we have a wonderful performance from my favorite student, Kagome Higurashi," said my gorgeous English teacher, Mrs. Kutzle.

She had long red hair and light sky blue eyes. She was in her late twenties and had a three-year-old boy with her eyes, black hair and the tanned skin of his father. His name was Kouga. She let me name him.

I wore a mid thigh white cotton dress. My hair was in a curly ball on my head. I wore white flats with black bows on the back of each heel. No jewelry or such was necessary. Just a golden locket in the shape of Tetsugia.

I walked onto the stage and to the Piano while Mrs. Kutzle signaled for the band and backup singers to get ready. Then I started playing the piano before singing.

"Skies are crying, I am watching  
>Catching tear drops in my hands<br>Only silence, as it's ending  
>Like we never had a chance<p>

Do you have to make me feel like  
>There's nothing left of me?<p>

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<p>

As the smoke clears, I awaken  
>and untangle you from me<br>Would it make you, feel better  
>to watch me while I bleed?<p>

All my windows still are broken  
>But I'm standing on my feet<p>

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<p>

Go run, run, run  
>I'm gonna stay right here, watch you disappear<br>Yea-ohh  
>Go run, run, run<br>Yeah, it's a long way down  
>But I am closer to the clouds up here<p>

You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Ohh Ohhhh!  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper

(Like a skyscraper)

Like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper."<p>

I took in a breath while the crowd cheered. Inuyasha looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. Got him. He understood.

My mom understood too and took Souta and Gramps home after giving hugs and good jobs. Inuyasha and I walked in silence. He wore a red dress shirt, black slacks with black dress shoes.

"I didn't know you felt that way." He almost whispered.

"Mhm."

"I'm sorry. I've been hurting you without realizing it." He whispered. I looked at him in bewilderment.

"Its okay." I whispered.

"No its not. I-I love you. I shouldn't do that to you." He said, looking straight into my eyes.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

I jumped him and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you too."

He smiled and hugged me to his chest. I guess I'm not the skyscraper after all.


	2. Eyes Open

_**Inuyasha P.O.V.**_

__Seconds. Minutes. Hours. Days. Weeks. Months. Eventually... Years. Years of suffering from the lingering ache of loss.

Five tears have passed. Naraku was gone, Kagome was here. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku were still around. And yet... I felt like there was still something to protect from the eyes of the villagers. What was it? I can tell Kagome feels it to because she always sings _that_ song. As a matter a fact, she is singing it right now. She crys when she sings it too. Always. Ever since the baby arrived, she always crys. Sometimes, I do too. Even though I don't pay attantion to the lyrics, I listen to the sound of her voice. I'll listen this time.

_"Everybody's waiting_

_Everybody's watching_

_Even when you're sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open"_

I suppose thats true. The villagers are always watching us.

_"The tricky thing_

_Is yesterday we were just children_

_Playing soldiers_

_Just pretending_

_Dreaming dreams with happy endings_

_In backyards, winning battles with our wooden swords_

_But now we've stepped into a cruel world_

_Where everybody stands and keeps score"_

Damn. Thats true, too. Sure, my childhood wasn't all that great. Kagome's wasn't too amazing either, but we still had some fun. But the world is cruel. Beyond cruel.

_"Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open"_

_Thats_ what they are waiting for? They are waiting for us to _break down_? They want us to bend and break or is that just what we think thats what they want? Suddenly, Kagome stops.

_"So here you are, two steps ahead and staying on guard_

_Every lesson forms a new scar_

_They never thought you'd make it this far_

_But turn around, oh they've surrounded you_

_It's a showdown, and nobody comes to save you now_

_But you've got something they don't_

_Yeah you've got something they don't_

_You've just gotta keep your eyes open"_

_**Kagome P.O.V. **_Are so _blinded_ by the tragedy that occured in our past that we blame _everything else _for _our_ mistakes? No wonder _they_ want us to disappear and break down. It seems like yesterday when I was so little and I had to cling to my Father's pant leg to keep from passing out from just seeing a mere _spider_. Is that the same girl? In the mirror I stand in front of. The girl with ebony raven hair and bright coffee brown eyes is suddenly bleached and crumpled and destroyed with bags under her eyes. Or is that just the effect of being woken up _every_ five seconds to retrieve a crying baby? Everything is suddenly shrouded in darkness and despair. I am scared for life from everything Naraku passed right through my eyes. Everyone waits for the last crack. The last crack that will seal my fate. A break down. I smile as a thought occures. As I continue to sing, I realize that I should stop. Why? Because I have my answer. But I _can't_ stop.

_"Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes open_

_Keep your ey-eyes"_

_**Inuyasha: **_She stared at herself at the mirror in deep thought. She didn't notice me. At _all_. Her expression was unreadable. Her eyes locked on herself. After a few minutes, she smiled and continued. And then I realized. The light filled the room in an almost magical way. I smiled and continued to watch her. Her singing became a mumble and she tried to contain the smile that got bigger and bigger.

_"Keep your feet ready_

_Heartbeat steady_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Keep your aim locked_

_The night goes dark_

_Keep your eyes open_

_Everybody's waiting for you to breakdown_

_Everybody's watching to see the fallout_

_Even when you're sleeping, sleeping..."_

_**Kagome: **_I stopped. I didn't need that song anymore. I turned and saw Inuyasha set our Baby, InuMusume, down and smile at me. I almost ran into his arms. My answer; him. Thats it! Inuyasha. Purely Inuyasha. And I know his answer is me by the way he holds me. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and he diggs his face into my hair and whispers sweet nothings into my ears. How much he loves me, misses me, how much he wishes I would smile more. I repeat how much I love him and how I'll never let go like that again. He said he'll keep his eyes open.


End file.
